Most of those acquainted with lighting louvers are familiar with rectangular arrays of reflectors used in ceiling mount or suspended installations. Such mounts are very common, especially for use with florescent lights. It is known to use parabolic reflectors or curved reflectors in such louver construction for desired illumination characteristics, although such a configuration is not required.
The manufacture of lighting louvers with multiple parallel and perpendicular components or elements (longitudinal and transverse) has heretofore involved the manufacture of numerous individual components (depending on the specific louver configuration), and then the assembly and pressing of the several components together to form a grid. The individual components may generally be placed into an alignment or assembly framework or jig and then pressed or otherwise placed together for the final product.
It is believed that efficiencies may be achieved in the manufacture of such grids, frameworks or louvers if the number of individual components or elements is reduced, and if the number of manufacturing steps is reduced.
It is therefore an object of some embodiments of this invention to provide a method of manufacture and an end product wherein fewer components are assembled to achieve the desired louver, or fewer steps are required.
Other objects, features, and advantages of this invention will appear from the specification, claims, and accompanying drawings which form a part hereof. In carrying out the objects of this invention, it is to be understood that its essential features are susceptible to change in design and structural arrangement, with only one practical, and preferred embodiment being illustrated in the accompanying drawings, as required.